Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Walkthrough Part 1
A Fresh Start As you begin your game, there will be options in the bottom screen that will say Control Info (or something like that), Adventure Info, and the bottom option that I prefer saying that you don't need any help. If you are a beginning player you should check the two out but if you are playing the Japanese version or if you played Pokemon before, select the third or bottom option. For first timers, I would say you would know how to do the stuff you need in the game if you are playing the Japanese version, than all you have to do is press A to proceed the talking and stuff, and use the DS arrows to move. Now let's do the rest. Professor Oak will appear, not your region's professor, Professor Elm. After all of his lecture talk, he will stop stealing the spotlight and you'll get the spotlight. He'll ask if you are a boy or a girl, which you can tell who's a boy and a girl by looking at them. You won't be able to turn yourself into the opposite gender after you chose your character. After that you'll choose your name. Same as before, you can't change your name after you picked it. So name carefully. Actually, in the Japanese version you have 5 letters to name and in the English version 7. After that, your adventure begins in the world of Pokemon! New Bark Town Now you have awakened from your bed. If you checked your PC you would've found out that your friend Ethan or Lyra (It depends on the gender you picked) has emailed you saying that Pokemon is Awesome! If you saw a stamp of a Marill, that means he got the Pokemon Marill. Head downstairs and your mom will give you a bag, a save option, an options list, and your trainer card. Your bag is where you put your stuff. You will need to use your save option everytime, or else you'll end up back where you were BEFORE! Save before you leave the game. A trainer card is not important to you, but you place your badges in there, which you will earn soon. Options are optional if you want to use it or not, but I don't think I need to explain that. She'll also tell you that Ethan or Lyra (Let's just call your friend the girl kind since most players choose boys) was here earlier and that Professor Elm was looking for you. His laboratory is next door so let's head there! Go outside and as you go there, Lyra's Marill will think your it's trainer. Lyra will come down from the second floor of Professor Elm's laboratory and get Marill. Head to his laboratory but if you want to, have you seen that red haired guy at the left peeking at the window? If you try to talk to him, he'll push you out. Never mind that rudey, although he'll become important later. Walk over to the brown haired guy, who is Professor Elm. He'll give you a task that you will take, with a Pokemon! Save first and continue to that machine. Chikorita is not that bad, but I guess that Chikorita won't do well on the first few gyms untill it evolves. Cyndaquil is pretty impressive as well in the first few gyms! Totodile is pretty impressive to the final Gym Leader and the Champion, unless your playing Pokemon SoulSilver. I'll explain why later. After you chose your starter Pokemon. Go to Part 2 of this walkthrough which will be updated on July 3, 2011!